


呼吸急救

by nekopi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekopi/pseuds/nekopi
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 4





	呼吸急救

_ “动物和植物交互吸收对方的呼出物——一种全球性的口对口相互急救法。整个微妙的循环过程是以1.5亿公里外的一颗恒星为动力的。” ——《宇宙》 卡尔萨根 _

当空气无法被人直接呼吸时，人们利用植物作为转化媒介，由植物来净化空气，其光合作用的产物——氧气供给人类呼吸。因此，人们不得不随身携带一盆植物出行。人和植物建立了奇妙的共生关系。

长久以来的认知是这样的：植物无法行动，无法思考。它们只会静静地扎根在土壤或者水底中，吸收二氧化碳和水（有时还有硫化氢），将它们转化为自己生长的原料，顺便产生一些氧气。

但现在，有的植物被人选中，与它们共生的主人一道生活，不知不觉它们中的某些产生了自我意识。

利威尔养了一盆兰花作为自己的呼吸媒介。养兰花的人很多，主要原因是这种植物在夜间也会源源不断地制造氧气；此外，它开的花讨人喜欢，人类对美丽的东西总是抱有天然的好感。不过利威尔养兰花的原因是前者，作为一个实用主义者，他并不是很关心自己的植物的外观——事实上，他有点太过疏于观察了——他的兰花竟然在他没有发觉的情况下产生了自我意识。

我的名字是艾伦。这盆兰花想。他给自己起了一个名字（既然他有了自我意识，那就用“他”而非“它”指代吧），眼前这个矮小的黑发男人在使用我的呼出物——这是他产生的第二个想法。

艾伦认为自己喜欢上了这个男人。这也难免，他是艾伦第一个“见”到的人；并且他很需要自己，每时每刻都把自己带在身边。初始的依恋和被需要的感觉充盈在艾伦的心中（虽然他并没有一颗实在意义上的“心”），他开出了数朵花。

但那个男人对此熟视无睹。他依旧过着和平时一样的生活，即使是在更换营养液的生活也完全没有多看艾伦一眼。艾伦有些失望，花瓣从边缘开始枯萎发黄，最后跌落进营养液里。

艾伦希望利威尔能注意到自己。他的茎秆舒展开来，生出更多叶片，原本的舱体已经显得有些狭窄了。“啊，该换花盆了。”利威尔在又一次例行更换营养液的时候自言自语道。作为呼吸媒介的植物们生长在盛有营养液的半密闭透明舱体中，但人们还是用过去时代的习惯称呼“花盆”来指代舱体。

利威尔买了一个大号的花盆。更换的时候，他还特地清洗了艾伦—利威尔有洁癖，但艾伦情愿把这当作是爱的表现，为了表示感谢，他微微抖动叶片，释放出清新的气味。他注意到了吗，艾伦想。但男人缺乏表情的脸着实让艾伦琢磨不透。

艾伦在新的花盆里安静地生长着，继续履行他作为呼吸媒介的职责—吸收利威尔呼出的二氧化碳和水蒸气，再将它们转化为氧气。就像接吻一样，艾伦想。他才和利威尔一起“看”完了一部电影，里面的人类相爱后互相拥吻，体液在唇齿间交换，成为对方的一部分。但他们可以拥抱对方，我却只能呆在花盆里，指望利威尔更换营养液时无意间触碰到自己的茎叶。

利威尔觉得自己的兰花有些不对劲。自从上次疯长不得不更换花盆之后，它变得愈加“热情”。“这么形容一株植物是有点怪，”利威尔吮吸着冰镇柠檬红茶的吸管，将艾伦放在桌子上。“但是没有风的情况下植物会自发地抖动叶片吗，就像是在打招呼。”他的眼睛里透露出一丝困惑。

“这确实很少见。”对面戴着眼镜的人回答道。她抚摸着舱体的透明外壳，“不过以前有些伪科学者认为植物和我们一样，有思维和感情。但要我说，这就和UFO一样只是谣言罢了。毕竟导致叶片抖动的原因很多，也许是你家的通风管出故障了？”

“也许吧。”利威尔心不在焉地捏扁了饮料盒子，抱着艾伦离开了餐厅。

利威尔最近感觉有些孤独。事实上，他第一次产生这样的念头。他总是忙着学习，忙着工作，很少在人情往来上投入精力。生活在孤独中的人，就像一直在水中的鱼，并不会意识到周遭环绕着的气氛。但鱼被捞出水面之后，强烈的窒息感会迫使它意识到水曾经的存在。利威尔觉得自己是被捞起又放下的鱼，孤独尖锐地提醒着他自身的存在，但他又无法摆脱。

究竟是从什么时候开始的呢，那盆兰花又在哗啦啦地抖动着叶片，可家里并没有什么通风口，窗户也都好好地关着。利威尔有点心烦意乱，艾伦弄出的声音在空旷的房间里显得格外嘈杂。

————————————————————————

艾伦不满足于仅仅靠抖动叶片吸引利威尔一时片刻的注意力，他愈发地渴望像人类那样张开双手拥抱自己暗恋的对象。叶片化作手指，指尖的叶脉精确地将对方的质感、温度沿着神经通路传递到大脑。弯曲的、粗壮的茎干是手臂和腿，缠绕着爱人的躯体。花蕾盈盈欲放，隐约露出花蕊，随着呼吸震颤。“要进来吗”他用不存在的喉咙问到。对方的呼吸变得粗重起来，释放出更多的二氧化碳和水蒸气。艾伦贪婪地吸收利威尔的呼气，手掌在生理的欢愉中颤栗，根须将爱人的躯体缠绕得更紧。他觉得自己仿佛又开始了一轮生长，人类的结构逐渐从植物的纤维中生发出来。

利威尔从睡梦中惊醒，他做了一个古怪的梦，自己的兰花不停疯长，爬上了他的床，缠住了他的身体，摩挲着他的penis，引导他插入自己的花蕾。这也太荒谬了，他想，我并没有和植物发生关系的性癖。也许是最近被那盆花干扰了睡眠，才做了这么荒诞的梦。想到这里，利威尔赶紧打开灯，他的呼吸媒介依然好好地呆在花盆里，没有疯长，也没有攀上他的床。

他送了口气，关上灯重新躺下，试图在天亮前再睡一会。

「房间含氧量上升0.2%。」悬挂在墙上的空气检测仪幽幽地闪烁着微弱的绿光。


End file.
